Evolution's New Member
by Angel Alexander
Summary: Evolution gets a new member! Read and Review.
1. The beginning

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander.

Vince McMahon was in Evolution's locker room he spoke, "Evolution is by far the best fraction in the WWE today but it is lacking something." Hunter asked, "What are we missing?" Vince smiled and replied, "A women's touch. It is a pleasure to introduce the newest member of Evolution Vixen more formally known as Jade O'Connor."

The door opened and a redhead walked in, she wore a tight black business suit that clung to her every curve. The members of Evolution minus Ric Flair who was not there at the moment admired Jade Randy asked, "Can you wrestle?" Jade stepped forward and spoke with a slight Texan accent, "Men, women doesn't matter they all lose. Anyway I'd best be off." She walked to the door and was about to open it when Batista asked, "Are you sharing a locker room with us?" Jade spun around and smiled, "Of course but I have to get my stuff and anyway I need your opinions on my outfit for my match tonight." With that she walked out of the locker room.

When she came back Hunter was lounging on one couch and Randy on another while Batista who was standing grabbed her bags and placed them in the corner Hunter asked, "What match are you in tonight?" Jade smiled wickedly and said, "You'll figure it out after the first outfit." With that she walked into the shower room and shut the door.

While she was changing the guys were trying to figure out what kind of match she was in Hunter finally gave up and said, "Lets just wait till she comes out." Randy and Batista nodded and soon Jade stepped out of the room with a long robe on she asked, "Okay I want your honest opinion on my outfit okay."

When the guys had nodded she slowly undid the robe to reveal a tiny black bikini. The guys' jaws dropped as they stared at their new teammate Randy spoke, "Damn you're hot." Hunter shifted on the couch as Batista spoke, "Your in the bikini contest tonight." Jade nodded and spoke, "Yea, okay I have two more outfits and then you guys can tell me which one to wear." The guys just nodded and watched as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

After she had showed off her other two outfits it was decided that the tiny emerald green bikini was the one to wear. As her match was first up she had slipped a robe on and waited with Hunter, who was accompanying her to the ring, at the curtain.


	2. Raw Is War

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander. (Sorry that this Chapter is real short) RAW IS WAR 

J.R and King were welcoming the audience as the first three competitors came out Trish, Molly and Gail; they were just waiting on the last one.

J.R spoke, "Well King, who do you think the last competitor is tonight for this bikini match?" King replied, "I don't know J.R we have to wait and find out, but look at Trish isn't she beautiful tonight." J.R was about to say something when Evolutions music came on and Lillian spoke, "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by HHH she is the newest member of Evolution from Houston, Texas Vixen!"

Jade walked down to the ring with a confident smile on her face, Hunter followed behind her. J.R spoke, "A female in Evolution!" King spoke, "PUPPIES! J.R"

The contest began with Molly....


	3. The Winner is

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander.

AND THE WINNER IS... 

Lillian spoke, "And the winner of the bikini contest is......... Vixen!" Jade smiled as the crowd cheered. Hunter got in the ring as Evolutions music played he raised her hand in the air and hugged her. They soon walked back stage to their locker room.

As they were walking back to their locker room Hunter whispered in her ear, "Don't forget we are still being filmed, the crowd is still watching." Jade nodded as they entered their locker room. When they walked in Hunter asked, "Flair, what are you doing here?" Ric Flair spoke, "I got a call from the general manager saying that there was a change in Evolution." As he said this he looked Jade up and down. Jade threw him a disgusted look and walked into the bathroom with her bag.

Meanwhile J.R and King were commenting King spoke, "I think The Game may like his new teammate." J.R said, "I don't think Vixen cares much for Ric Flair King, did you see the look she threw him." King replied, "Ye..." He was about to say something when Eric Bischoff's music came on and he walked to the ring.

Bischoff spoke, "Would all the Divas come out to the ring now!" King spoke, "PUPPIES J.R! PUPPIES!" J.R was about to say something when the divas started coming out, Trish, Lita, Molly, Gail, Victoria and Stacy. J.R spoke, "Where is our newest Diva?" the answer was given when Evolutions music played and jade stepped out, wearing a business suit, along with Randy Orton Bischoff said, "Glad you could join us Vixen." Jade had a bored look on her face as she stepped into the ring followed by Orton.

When Jade was in the ring Bischoff spoke, "This Sunday at Wrestlemania XX it will be the Raw Divas and the Smackdown Divas in a royal rumble over the top match whoever wins, be it a Raw or Smackdown Diva, will be the new WWE Women's champion." All the Divas looked at each other then walked back stage.

Jade and Randy walked into Evolutions locker room and Hunter spoke, "Come Wrestlemania Evolution will have all the gold." Evolution nodded and Jade asked, "Hunter can I talk with you outside?" Hunter nodded and followed her outside.

When they were outside, the cameras had stop filming them, Hunter asked, "What is it Jade?" Jade replied, "It's Flair, he's really creeping me out." Hunter smiled and spoke, "You won't have to worry about Flair after tonight." Jade asked, "Why?" Hunter replied, "Because..." He whispered the last part in her ear and watched as a smile broke out on her face.


	4. Later that night

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander. (Sorry that this is a short Chapter)

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Rick Flair came out as J.R spoke, "I wonder whom Flair is facing." Just then Evolutions music played and Jade walked out in a referees shirt on Lillian spoke, "Making her way to the ring she is the special referee Vixen!" Jade slid in the ring and smiled at Flair. Lillian spoke, "And the opponents are the team of HHH, Randy Orton and Batista!" Again Evolutions music played as HHH, Randy Orton and Batista came out and headed to the ring J.R spoke, "Oh my god! It's Evolution against Rick Flair."

Flair backed into a corner and was pleading with HHH Jade signaled for the bell to be rung starting the match...

...Soon the match was over with HHH pinning Flair, who was lying on the ground bleeding, Jade raised Evolutions hands as Randy grabbed a microphone and spoke, "Ric, Ric, Ric you thought that you could harass our new teammate Vixen! Shame on you. Evolution now has four members and Flair you aren't one of them." HHH then took the microphone and spoke, "Let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks they can mess with Evolution." With that the members of Evolution left the ring and what was left of Rick Flair.


	5. Wrestlemania XX

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander.

_WRESTLEMANIA XX_

J.R, King, Michael Cole and Tazz welcomed everyone to wrestlemania the first match that night was the Divas royal rumble over the top match. The Divas started to come out from Smackdown Torrie, Miss Jackie, Jackie, Sable and Dawn Maree. From Raw Trish, Stacy, Molly, Gail, Victoria and Jade.

Sable was the first to go as Trish threw her out of the ring...

...Soon it was only jade and Jackie left in the ring J.R spoke, "A Diva from Smackdown and a Diva from Raw left in the ring." Jade punched Jackie in the face and watched as she fell to the ground, she then climbed onto the top of the ropes and jumped and flipped 360 degrees and landed across Jackie. Jade stood and grabbed Jackie but soon found herself flat on the floor she spoke, "What the hell!"

Jackie had recovered and was about to stomp on Jade when Jade grabbed Jackie's leg and twisted it. Jade then punched Jackie so that she was leaning on the ropes. Jade spun and kicked Jackie over the top rope and watched and she fell on the floor. The bell rang and Lillian spoke, "Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Vixen!" Evolutions music played as jade raised the belt high in the air. She then walked back to Evolution's locker room with her belt slung over her shoulder.

When she entered the locker room Hunter who spoke, "Congratulations Jade", swept her up into a hug. Jade smiled and replied, "Thank you, let me change and I'll walk Randy out to the ring for his match." As she was walking into the bathroom Batista spoke, "The guys and I went out shopping and got you some outfits to wear when you walk us out to the ring, and each outfit has a name of the person you're walking out." Jade nodded and walked into the bathroom.

When she came out she was dressed in leather pants and a halter-top with boots Jade asked, "You ready Randy?" Randy nodded and grabbed his belt as they walked out to the curtain. Evolution's music hit and Jade and Randy walked out to the ring Lillian spoke, "Being accompanied by the Women's Champion

Vixen he is the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton!" Randy opened the ropes for Jade and they got into the ring.

King spoke, "Look Randy is a gentleman." J.R replied, "No he's not." King was about to say something when Edge's music came on. Back in the ring Jade's eyes went wide she said, "Oh shit!" She stepped out of the ring after wishing Randy good luck.

Edge slid in the ring and looked at Randy and then at jade who shook her head. The ref signaled for the bell and the match started...

...Lillian spoke, "And here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton!" Jade raised his hands then she looked at Edge, who was slowly getting up, he shot a deep look of disgust at Jade that made her turn away as a tear slipped down her cheek. Jade was too busy thinking about the past she didn't see Edge getting ready she spun around and was speared by Edge who then whispered in her ear, "It's over Jade." He slid out of the ring before Randy got to him.

After Edge had disappeared back stage Randy rushed to jade, just as he reached her she coughed up blood. Jade raised a hand to her mouth and saw the blood on her hands. Randy spoke, "That son of a bitch, I'll kill him." Jade replied weakly, "No, please don't do something that you'll regret."

Just then she heard another voice it was Hunter, "Jade are you okay?" Jade started to nod her head when she coughed up more blood. Batista who was crouched near Hunter yelled, "Get the paramedics out here now!!"

J.R spoke, "King this does not look good, moments ago our Women's Champion Vixen was speared by Edge and she seems to be coughing up blood." King spoke, "I hope she is okay. Look the paramedics are coming out now to help."

The paramedics loaded Jade onto a stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance Hunter, Randy and Batista didn't know who should go with her they all had matches to wrestle a voice spoke, "We'll go with her."

It was Trish Stratus and Lita, Evolution nodded and watched as the girls got into the ambulance with Jade. 


	6. After Wrestlemania XX

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander. (Sorry that this is a short Chapter)

AFTER WRESTLEMANIA 

Randy and Batista had won the Tag Team Championship Belts and Hunter had won the World's Heavyweight Championship Belt. It was a golden night for Evolution, but they rushed to the hospital to check on their newest teammate and friend Jade.

When they reached the waiting room Trish and Lita were crying Batista spoke, "She's not de..." Lita spoke, "No she's alive she lo..." She was interrupted by a doctor who came up and asked, "Which one of you is Mr. Helmsley?" Hunter spoke, "I am." The doctor replied, "I'm sorry your friend has lost her baby she was 5 weeks pregnant." Randy spoke, "Oh god!"

The Evolution boys walked into her room and saw jade lying on her bed she turned and faced the door and spoke, "So I suppose you know. God I didn't even know I was pregnant." Randy hugged her and said, "It'll be okay." Jade spoke through her tears, "How do you know that Randy, I lost my child all because of its fath..." she stopped as she realized what she had almost said but they picked up on it anyway Batista asked, "Edge was the father?" Jade nodded as tears fell down her face just then Trish and Lita walked in and Trish said, "The doctor said that you have to stay in bed for four months." Jade sat up and alarmed her friends she said, "I can't I have to defend my title." Lita replied, "Vince said that you would have a chance to regain your title the day you come back." Jade nodded and motioned for her friends to leave the room.


	7. Four months later

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander.

FOUR MONTHS LATER 

_ RAW IS WAR_

Evolution was in the ring talking as J.R and King were commentating, "Evolution's spirits have dropped since their teamma..." He was cut off when Evolutions music played and the crowd went wild as they saw the figure on the ramp J.R spoke, "Ohmigod it's Vixen, who at Wrestlemania was speared by Edge, then found out that she had lost her baby because of the spear." King replied, "She's back J.R!"

Jade walked down the ring wearing a clingy black business suit she got in the ring and spoke into a microphone, "Hello boys, I'm back." She waited as the crowd chanted 'VIXEN!' 'VIXEN!' she then continued, "Yes I'm back from a four month recovery after I lost my baby after getting speared by Edge. But I'm back and I want what is mine. The Women's Championship Belt so Molly Holly tonight it is you and me in a Hell in a cell for the women's title." She dropped the mike and Evolution raised their arms in the air as they walked back up the ramp to their locker room.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

J.R spoke, "Up next is a hell in a cell match between the Women's Champion Molly Holly and the returned Vixen." Evolutions music started to play and the crowd went wild as Jade stepped out with all of Evolution behind her. She stepped into the ring as Evolution walked around to one side of the ring.

Molly Holly walked out to the ring as Lillian spoke, "Making her way to the ring she is the Women's Champion Molly Holly." Molly entered the ring and eyed Evolution on the outside wearily Jade grabbed a microphone and spoke, "Got sit with J.R and King guys, this won't take long." Hunter, Randy and Batista all smirked at her before they walked up to sit with J.R and King.

The cage soon lowered around the two women as they circled each other Jade spoke, "You will wish you had never won that title Molly." Molly replied with fake confidence, "Yeah right, so how's your baby...oh wait it's dead." Jade saw red she attacked Molly straight off, she grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the cage.

When Molly got up Jade saw that she had a cut above her eye, Molly charged at Jade who side stepped her and threw her into the cage again this time she heard a crack.

As this was going on J.R spoke, "Vixen is really intent on winning tonight." Hunter said, "Vixen will win tonight at any cost." King said, "I think she just mi...ohmigod did you just see that Vixen just broke Molly Holly's arm."

Back in the ring Molly cried out in pain as Jade spoke, "Well Molly how do you feel now. I could stop this match and you could get help or I could continued until I break every part of your body." Molly replied, "Please, stop it, the title is yours." Jade laughed as she punched Molly in the face and pinned her 1...2...3. The bell rang and Lillian spoke, "Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Vixen!"

As the cage was raised Evolution got in the ring and raised Jade's hands in the air. Jade dropped their hands then raised her belt high in the air as the crowed cheered 'VIXEN!' 'VIXEN!' As Evolution walked back to their locker room with a camera still following them J.R spoke, "Vixen is by far the best Women's Champion we have had." King spoke, "She sure is J.R wait look..." He motioned to the screen. 

Evolution had entered their locker room with the cameraman still following them Hunter spoke, "Congratulations Vixen. It is a golden era for Evolution." Jade reclined on the couch crossing her legs she said, "A very golden era, but this night isn't over we still have a problem to sort out involving Shawn Michaels and Chris Beniot this is what we'll do..." She stood up and whispered in their ears.

When Hunter heard her idea he took a hold of her face and kissed her hard on the mouth and spoke, "You are wicked my dear." Jade smirked and replied, "I suppose I get it from my father." Batista spoke, "I suppose that was the only that Taker gave you." Jade flicked her hair over her shoulder and said, "You think he's a bad ass, he's got nothing on me."

Out in the arena J.R spoke, "Ohmigod Vixen is the Undertaker's daughter!" King replied, "Well we can now see where she gets her vindictive side from." Just then the light went out and a gong was heard throughout the arena the crowd went wild as J.R spoke, "The Undertaker is here!"


	8. Later that night

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander. (Sorry that this is a short Chapter)

_ LATER THAT NIGHT_

Taker had signed a contract to be on Raw, Jade was walking down a hallway when she was grabbed and pulled into an empty locker room. Jade was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and a voice chuckled in her ear, "Now, now my darkness there's no need to scream." Jade relaxed as she heard the voice she spun around, bowed her head and spoke, "Father, I have missed you." Taker replied, "And I you my darkness. Are you ready for the next stage in the plan." Jade answered, "Yes Edge has played his part well and Randy will helping us before the end of the night." Taker asked, "What about Hunter?" Jade said, "He is just a pawn in my game father you know this." Taker nodded and spoke, "Till next week my darkness." With that he left the locker room.

After Raw was over Hunter decided that Evolution needed to go out and celebrate not only that Evolution was truly golden again but the return of Jade. They went to an expensive restaurant and had a very good meal Jade sat between Hunter and Randy and across from Batista. When their table was cleared Jade stood and spoke, "Dinner was wonderful boys, I'll pay for the bill, but I must really be going." She pulled a few hundred-dollar bills out of her purse and put them on the table and saunted out of the restaurant.

Jade was nearly to the door when a voice called, "Jade wait up!" Jade turned and saw Randy walking towards her she asked, "What did you want Randy?" Randy answered, "I just thought that I would walk you to the hotel." Jade replied, "Thank you Randy." Randy placed her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked out of the restaurant and towards the hotel where the wrestlers were staying.

When they got to the hotel members of the old ministry of darkness surrounded them Gangrel spoke, "You father sent us to make sure you did your part Lady Darkness." Jade spoke, "You can tell my father that I did. Do not bother me again or you will not like the consequences." The ministry fled like cowards as Randy asked, "Lady Darkness?" Jade laughed at the look of horror on Randy's face and said, "That's just a name my father gave me he calls me his darkness, though my family is involved with Dark Arts. Now Randy I have a question to ask of you." Randy asked, "What is it?" Jade replied, "Well it goes like this..."


	9. The next morning

A/N: I do not own the WWE Vince and Linda McMahon do, I only own Jade she's my original character. As always read and review please. Angel Alexander.

THE NEXT MORNING 

Jade awoke to pounding on her door; she walked over to the door, opened it and asked, "What do you want?" It was Gangrel he said, "Your father wishes your presence as well as Randy's." Jade nodded and replied, "Go get Randy and I'll meet you at my father's house." Gangrel nodded and bowed his head as he walked away.

As soon as she closed her door she rushed to get dressed she thought, '_I can't keep father waiting._' She chose a knee length black skirt with a blood red corset, with high-heeled boots to match. She walked out of her hotel room, brushing her hair as she went and got into her Nissan skyline and drove to her father's house.

As she drove through the tall iron gates she could see her father's mansion (one of the many he had) a shiver crept down her spine she thought, '_This place still sends shiver's down my spine even after all these years._' She parked her car and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened and the butler spoke, "Welcome Lady, your father is in the parlor." Jade nodded and replied, "Thank you James." James the butler bowed and took the coat that she handed him before she walked into the parlor.

Jade pushed the oak doors leading to the parlor open and saw her father sitting at the head of the table with Randy near him and the rest of the Ministry around the table. Everyone looked up at her arrival and her father spoke, "Ah my darkness you came." Jade bowed her head and replied, "You knew I would father." Taker nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Jade took her place at the table and was aware that both Randy and Edge were looking at her. Jade looked around the parlor and saw that it hadn't changed that much since she had last been here. Her attention was brought back to the conversation when her father called her name, "My darkness what do you think?" Jade replied, "I'm sorry father my mind was elsewhere what is it you neede..." she stopped as James the butler came rushing in and spoke, "Lady it is your friend Lita she's in the hospital." Jade jumped to her feet and rushed out the door ignoring her father's calls to stop.

Jade soon arrived at the hospital and walked up to the nurse and asked, "Is there a Lita Morgan here?" The nurse nodded and spoke, "She's in room 211." Jade replied, "Thank you." She rushed to room 211 and saw her uncle sitting outside the room she walked up to him and spoke, "Uncle." Kane replied, "My angel, it's not good." Jade wrapped her uncle in a hug and spoke, "She'll be okay. Lita is a fighter." Kane hugged his niece back and replied, "I hope your right my angel, I hope you right."

Jade walked into the room and saw her friend lying on the hospital bed with bruises all over her Jade rushed to Lita's side and asked, "Who did this to you Li?" Lita replied, "Hunter." Jade screamed every swear word she knew in twelve languages before she said, "I'll make him pay Lita, I'll make him wish he was never born."


End file.
